In Between The Bad Boys
by SheenYih
Summary: Megumi, a magnet that can attract bad boys? Definitely not, or maybe? Learn how Megumi struggles to survive between two, handsome, bad boys


**Disclaimer: Both works aren't mine**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**In Between the Bad Boys**

"Arranged Marriage?" Megumi asked quietly though with a hint of surprise.

Her mother, Rin Yamamoto, a successful and talented singer nodded in agreement. She was beaming at her with happiness, after all, marrying someone of high standards is an honor itself.

"Yes yes, Megumi-chan, me and the owner of that Group are great friends so we've decided to arrange a marriage for you and his son, isn't it great Megumi-chan? I can still say no to him if you don't want" Rin let herself relaxed at the couch of her twins apartment. She have just arrived from a world tour and decided to visit her beloved twins.

Megumi inwardly sigh. She don't want to be force to marry someone but she can't disappoint her mother either. She was torn between self happiness and family happiness or obligation.

She let her mind wonder for a moment, if she accept this arranged marriage then she will have to move on on her feelings for Yahiro, then again, Yahiro have no feelings for her so her efforts are totally in vain.

She smiled weakly

"I'll try Mother" Rin Yamamoto stood up abruptly, a big smile in her face. She went over to Megumi and hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much Megumi-chan, don't worry, we've decided that you two should get along well with each other first and see if it'll work out"

She smiled, she really love her mother so much that she will put her own happiness on the line if its for her.

"Then, I shall go now Megumi-chan, I still have a signing to attend to. Don't worry, I'll make sure to meet you as soon as my schedule permits it. Oh! And don't use your voice! See you soon Megumi-chan, I love you!" She kissed Megumi's cheek before standing up and disappearing from sight.

After a long minute of silence, she stood up and walk to her room. She slumped in bed and quickly hug her favorite pillow. Jun is out with Sakura that's why their apartment is so quiet.  
Her eyes widen and she sit up abruptly, puffing her cheeks, she put her right hand at her forehead.

'I forgot to ask his name!'

* * *

\Are you free today? Can we go out?/ Megumi silently wrote at her magic eraser board and showed it to the guy in front of him.

He chuckled lightly and smirk at her

"Why missing me already? Megumi-chan"

She didn't move nor speak. His teasing almost have no effect in her, after all, she's been doing this for the past 8 months and knowing Yahiro, he'll accept eventually so no need to get flustered and let him tease her till kingdom come.

\Are you free? If not, I will go now/

"You really are a kill joy Megumi-chan. This beloved man of yours want to accompany you today so that your bad vibes will go away but I'm busy, I still have some other woman to entertain and you're at the last of the line" He narrowed his eyes at her, his infamous smirk never leaving his face. She puffed her cheeks out, sure she is immune to his crazy teasing antics but whenever he brought up the word 'other woman' she just can't help but but get mad.

\Yeah sure/ she wrote sarcastically, if even 'sarcastically' can be applied in writing. She turn her back to him and started walking out of his own study room when she heard a chuckle from behind, she look back to see a totally amused Yahiro, sitting on his swivel chair with his legs crossed.

"Aww, she's jealous, you never fail to amuse me Megumi-chan, rest assured that you're beloved man is not going to see other woman today, I'm just really busy" He said before ushering her out with his hand.

She gave a slight 'hmp' and walked out.

She silently walk along the busy street making a mental note to never forget Saturday as one of her boring days, Ryuu is helping his father's company and Jun is out with Sakura again so she have no companion today.

She sigh deeply and continued walking aimlessly, she is so preoccupied about her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was about to cross the road and a car was passing by. Not minding, she walk while her hand is on her chin and looking down.

"Eek!" She shrieked when a hand suddenly grab her free hand and pulled her back just when a car passed by and barely miss her.

Her eyes widen and she hastily turned around to look at her savior and her brown orbs met yellow ones. She blinked few tines before pulling her hand and bowing her head down. She looked up and started to scribble at her board much to guy's confusion.

\I'm sorry! Uh.. Thank you for pulling me out of danger/ Her board says

The young man blinked for a few times and tilted his head slightly. He smiled and wave his hand at her.

"You can't speak? And no need to mention it, anyone would have done what I just did if given the chance"

She shook her head slightly and she look down at her board, scribbling.

" N-no, I have my personal reasons why I use a board and even if anyone would have done what you just did, I still have to say thank you or even make up for your kindness, my name is Megumi Yamamoto by the way" She showed him her board and for a moment there, she thought that he just smirk or was it really her imagination? She snap out of her thoughts when the man grab her right hand. She looked at him questioningly and he just smiled.

"Then let's have a coffee as payment, I'm Tora Igarashi, Yamamoto-san" She only nodded in agreement and gave him a puzzled look, 'Igarashi'

Now where did she heard that from?

* * *

They continued walking through the streets until they stop in front of a coffee shop. The design doesn't look like it's a high class coffee shop. In fact, the people inside look normal. The overall color inside the shop is brown befitting it's purpose as a place where you can have coffee or just kill some time.

They sat by the window as a girl wearing an apron approached them and asked for their orders. When the girl walked out, the blonde haired guy in front of him decided to speak.

"You seems troubled" He said blantly as if they were the best of friends and there is no need for greeting and a little chat of other topic.

She didn't mind it but there is an inkling feeling inside of her that this guy is familiar. Not the familiar like she already know him, it feels like this guy in front of him is just like someone she knows but she can't point out, that kind of familiar.

\Not really, I just didn't noticed the car/ Her board said.

He rested his chin at his palm and looked intently at her.

"Oh? I see, I'm sorry, it's not really good to pry into others life right? Forgive me" He said looking apologetic, it made her blush a little and she shook her head.

\I-It's not really that important, believe me/

Their orders came and they started to drink in silence giving them more time to think. This is one of the few reason she rarely go to coffee shops, it let her mind wander. She gave her companion a few glances as she drink. He seems gentle and.. kind, but she can't seem to believe that for some reason. He looks genuine and at the same time not.

"Is there a problem?" He ask

She flinch \N-no/

He narrowed his eyes at her and he smiled

"So, care to tell me why you're using a board?" Megumi contemplated whether to tell him or not but since it's not that of a big deal she decided to tell him it's not like it will cause chaos, besides, if she didn't tell him, he may think that she's a weirdo and she don't want that.

\To not strain my voice for singing/

"I see, your voice must be beautiful, would you mind giving me a sample?" She flinched, not liking the idea, her very first successful performance is that time at the park where she sang for Yahiro to listen. She didn't know if it'll work out inside a coffee shop, the shop might end up destroyed where she is the culprit.

\Uhh.. I'm sorry, there is some things to accomplish before I can perform a successful performance, sorry/ She looked at her companion's eyes, his yellow ones seems to be void of any emotion, she can't exactly tell what he is thinking and she certainly can't take a wild guess.

"Your voice must be too precious then"

She blushed and quickly looked down

\Not really/

"C'mon, don't be too embarrassed I'm just telling the truth" She nod but still refused to look at him. Somehow, she wishes that this will be their first and last encounter, she wishes that for reasons she don't know of, it just popped in her mind.

"We should be going, I still have some things to take care of. Thank you for your time, Yamamoto-san" She quickly scribbled at her board and raised it for him to see.

\Megumi is fine and thank you for the chocolate coffee, Tora-san/ He smiled as they walk outside of the coffee shop.

"See you, Megumi" He gave her one last glance and smiled before walking to the opposite side of the road. She wave her hand and goodbye and started walking home.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hi! This is my first S.A and Maid-sama crossover. Hope you like it. Please leave a review. Don't be harsh cause English is my second language.  
Leave a review and I shall update XD


End file.
